


Irregular

by Schyven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schyven/pseuds/Schyven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's starting to notice a pattern in her most recent partners: a lack of a regular heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregular

      The time is something like 2, maybe even 3 or 4 or 5, in the morning (She can't exactly check, not with a warm arm keeping her in place). Another bout of nightmares has jolted her from sleep, and now she's too awake to even bother trying—Not that she wants to risk having even more nightmares. She needs something to ground her, to keep her mind away from the nocturnal horrors. So, she settles for noticing and observing.  
      Currently, she is sandwiched between two bodies: one unnaturally cold and one artificially warm. A thin blanket, halfheartedly thrown over herself, and her pajamas serve as her only protection against the Widowmaker's frigid touch—And, in turn, serves as Widowmaker's only protection from the harsh light of the Chronal Accelerator. The sniper sleeps quietly next to her, back flat on the mattress and hands folded neatly over her stomach. Lena clings to her like a koala, has her arms wrapped around her chest, their legs tangled together, and her head pressed against her sharp shoulder.  
      Behind Lena, with an arm around her waist and her chest flush against her back, Angela sleeps like the dea—  
      Lena retracts that thought quickly.  
      Behind Lena, with an arm around her waist and her chest flush against her back, Angela sleeps like a log. Her hot breath tickles the back of her neck and she snores heavily in her ear.  
      Their touch, both cold and hot all at once, reminds her that she is still in the present, and she sighs happily about that fact.  
      She shifts, careful not to disturb either of her bedfellows, and rests her head against Widowmaker's chest. Widowmaker's trigger finger twitches in response, but the breathy sigh she lets out assures Lena that she is still asleep. She closes her eyes, listens passed the slow, steady breathing, and counts.  
      ...............1...............2  
      She presses her index and middle fingers against the vein in her wrist (Just like how Angela taught her). She waits...then she counts.  
      1-2-3-4-5  
      Almost five of her heartbeats to match Widowmaker's one. As a sniper, perhaps it is fitting that almost every aspect of Widowmaker is slow: Slow blinking, slow breathing, slow heart rate. The Frenchwoman never rushed if she could help it, and her patience could surpass even Angela's at times. Nevertheless, the slowness is unnatural (the doing of Talon), and left Widowmaker cold.  
      Lena pushes those thoughts from her head as she unwraps one of her arms from around Widowmaker's chest and rests it on the arm Angela has around her waist. In her sleep, the doctor tightens her hold on Lena, mumbles happily in German before she settles down once again. A few seconds pass before she takes Angela's smooth wrist between her thumb and index finger. The gesture is entirely unnecessary and not the ideal way to check what she is looking for, but she knows what to expect and just likes going through the motions.  
      She waits.

      And she does not count, because there is nothing to count. Sometimes, she thinks she can feel the hum of dozens ("Hundreds," Angela's voice grimly corrects her in her thoughts) of nanobots flowing through the doctor's veins. But, she knows the only thing that can be felt is the heat they generate as they work to keep Angela alive—The heat that allows her to feel warm. She releases Angela's wrist, letting her hand fall back around Widowmaker.  
      Sandwiched between hot and cold, Lena starts counting again.  
      1-2-3-4-5  
      ...............6...............7

      When she unintentionally lulls herself to sleep, it's to the snores that prove Angela is still alive and to the chills that prove Widowmaker is still there.  
      The rest of the night passes peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly inspired, like really inspired. I personally like how this turned out, but feedback is always welcome! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
